


Beast

by jaythewriter



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Gen, Microfic, Post-MH, deerboy, sort of inspired by smallish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 19:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2634305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaythewriter/pseuds/jaythewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To be in this place forever, you transform, you seat your roots in the soil and you sap up its essence.</p><p>You become something that isn't quite you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beast

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning for body horror.   
> Basically had a thought about deerboy!jay and wanted to apply it to canon somehow.

(Found you.)

(You’ll be here forever.)

Consciousness remains, a bright painful light shining in the distance that digs its claws into the brain and demands to be felt. With consciousness comes memories, and those memories bring failure, failure, failure. Loss. Hatred. Brokenness. 

Blood in his hands, his own blood, dribbling to the floor.

(Forever. You’re mine forever. This forest is mine. Everything in it is mine.)

(You are mine.)

His body is heavy. Pins him down to a cold floor. Cold ground. Metallic aromas waft into his head. Dirt, blood, blood on dirt, dirt in blood. He tells himself to move, open his eyes and face the consequences of failing one last time.

He can’t. 

(Now that you are here, you will become part of the forest. You will belong to it.)

(The forest will own you. I own the forest. You will be mine. You are mine.)

His skull pulses. Bones are forming, slowly pushing through the top of his head. The pain would kill him, if he wasn’t dead already. A horrible crunch-- and two somethings are jutting out and he can feel them, they’re soft but new and vulnerable. If he could just /move/, he would protect them from this cold and loud place.

Something is roaring in the distance. He hears his name.

“Jay--!”

(You mangy thing. You are an animal.)

(You mean nothing. Beast.)

Skin crawls, and suddenly, he’s warmer, much warmer. He is soft and when he rolls onto his side, he cracks open his eyes at last. In the black puddle beside him, he sees brown fur lining his larger, wider ears. A pair of strange lengths are extending from his head.

He is a beast, he is part of the forest.

He belongs to it.

(Forever.)


End file.
